Until we meet again
by Rory Ace Huntzberger
Summary: Just because everything is different doesn't mean anything has changed.   Irene Peter WhatIf Rogan


**I don't own anything. Please read and review. I hope you'll like my new story. I changed some things please read it again. R&R.**

**Chapter 1**

Logan was returning on the east coast after spending six month is San Francisco. He returned because he finally admitted to himself that he couldn't live without his Ace anymore. So one day he called his father and told him that he wanted to once more for Huntzberger Publishing Group, HPG for short. His father was happy because the heir has returned.

Logan moved to San Francisco after he broke up with Lorelai Leigh 'Rory' Gilmore Hayden. He usually calls her Ace. She was and still is the love of his life, his angel, and his ace. The only people he kept in touch with on the east coast were Colin, Finn, Stephanie, Rosemary and of course his sister Honor.

A few days ago, just after deciding to move back Logan called his best friend Colin to inform him of his decision. While on the phone Colin told Logan that Rory is living on the east coast, in New York working for The New York Times just as she always wanted. When Logan first learned that Colin kept in touch with his ex, he was pissed. After thinking about it carefully he realized that he was being selfish and just because they broke up it does not mean Rory has to lose contact with her best friends. Later he apologized to Colin for flying into a rage and told him that he completely understands why he didn't tell him before.

After Logan left for San Francisco Rory got a call from the New York Times. They had an opening and heard that she might be interested. After reading her CV online they decided that she was perfect for the job.

With the passage of time Rory can't stop wondering what could have been if she had accepted Logan's marriage proposal. One thing she knows for certain is that she still loves him and would give anything to get him back. She now realizes her mistake of letting him slip though her fingers. Unfortunately she is too afraid to pack her bags and go after him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

One day Rory decided to go shopping. She needed something to distract her attentions. It seems that lately she can't stop thinking about Logan. As she was walking down the street a little black dress caught her attention. It was an elegant little black dress and she fell in love with it from the moment she saw it so she went inside to try it on. She started twirling in the dress and when she finally stopped she saw a pair on familiar brown eyes looking at her through the window display.

-0-

After arriving in New York Logan started making plans on how to win his girl back. He couldn't decide which was the best approach, so he went with his first idea. He went looking for a dress that he knew she would love. He always had an eye for dresses. He never bought her a dress that she wouldn't like and after living with her for so long he was sure that the dress that caught his attention in a window display was the perfect one for his Ace. As he approached the window to take a better look at it he saw a young girl twirling in the dress that he wanted to buy for Rory. When she finally stopped he realized that THE girl was HIS girl. He couldn't believe his luck.

-0-

Rory was shocked to see Logan there but she wanted to take advantage of the opportunity and talk with him so she quickly ran to change back into her cotes. She decided not to buy the dress in order to not waste more time. When she got out of the dressing room he saw him sitting at the entrance of the shop with a bag in his hand.

"Hello Logan." Rory said to the love of his life.

"Hi. "He said,

"It's been so long since I last saw you. "

"I know. We need to talk Rory, but this is not the place to do it. So what do you say about getting a cup of coffee?"

"Okay let's go. I know just the place."

"Of course you do…" he muttered under his breath

"Hey! That was mean"

"Sorry." He said.

They soon stopped talking and continued on their way to the coffee shop in a comfortable silence.

"Why did you never called?"She suddenly asked as she sat down in the booth

"And say what? That I missed you? I couldn't do that not after you broke my heart. I wanted to but I just couldn't. You could have called too, you know. You had six months to call and I had six months waiting for you to call."

Neither said anything after that.

"I love you and I am sorry that I haven't called." Rory said all of a sudden

"I want to say it's okay, but I can't. I understand why you did it but it still hurts."

"I will never forgive myself for what I did"

"Don't say that. I won't allow you to talk like that about the woman I love. " he warned her.

"I wish he could start over" she admitted

"Me too. Let's start from scratch. Hello my name is Logan Huntzberger" he said and extended his hand over the table.

"Hi. My name is Rory Gilmore. Nice to meet you Logan"

When their hands touched they both felt the electricity that apparently still existed between them.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked out of the blue

"I don't know, why?"

"Do you want to go out on a date? Our second first date…"

"I…... Yes I would love to." She said

"I'll ask Colin for your address. I'll pick you up at seven. And wear this tonight" he said while giving her the bag in his hand.

"Okay."

"See you tonight."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rory and Logan left in different directions; they were the only ones on the street. Logan left thinking about even though he told her he loves her she didn't say it back.

Rory was walking and a few seconds later she called his name.

"Logan!"

He turned around to hear what she was going to tell him

"I love you too, by the way."

The both of them smiled and left for they destinations.

**Send me a review please if you want me to continue this story or if you want me to end it here.**


End file.
